1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs), having advantages such as compactness, high capacity, and ease of mountability, are important components used in industries such as the communications industry, the computing industry, the home appliance industry, and the automotive industry, and key passive elements used in various electric, electronic, and information technology devices such as cellular phones, computers, digital TVs, and the like.
In recent years, with increases in the performance and the miniaturization of electronic devices, MLCCs have tended to be reduced in size and to have high capacity, and in this trend, the importance of ensuring high reliability of MLCCs is increasing.
In order to ensure high reliability of MLCCs, a technique of applying a conductive resin layer to external electrodes to prevent the occurrence of cracks due to stress, by absorbing tensile stress generated in a mechanical or thermal environment, has been introduced.
Such a conductive resin layer, formed using a paste containing Cu, glass frit, and a thermoplastic resin, serves to electrically and mechanically bond a sintered electrode layer and a plating layer of an external electrode of an MLCC and serves to protect the MLCC from mechanical and thermal stresses depending on a process temperature and a bending impact of a circuit board when the MLCC is mounted on the circuit board.
However, in the case of using the paste containing Cu, glass frit, and a thermoplastic resin, physical properties regarding a reliability item may be changed due to a bending impact, a thermal impact, or the absorption of moisture or chlorinated water, and the like, based on basic physical properties of a material.
That is, in the case of using such a paste containing Cu, glass frit, and a thermoplastic resin, residual stress may be present in a capacitor, bending impacts may be transmitted to a ceramic body, and chemical resistance properties may be degraded according to components of the glass frit.